Just Don't Expect A Hug
by BooBaLooPants
Summary: Old-Toon. Krang hates humans, even if he wants to understand them. Krang/Shredder friendship. one shot.


notes: oneshot. krang/shredder friendship. Old-toon. krang pov.

8888

8888

Just Don't Expect A Hug

888

Krang had always thought humans were disgusting, revolting little creatures.

He thinks that Shredder is not so much an exception, but more a different sort of disgusting. He doesn't like him, but they're somehow drawn together by unhappy accident.

"You'll have to learn to trust me, Krang," Shredder tells bodiless Krang on more than a few occasions.

Krang just blinks up at him. "but you don't trust me, Shredder,"

He does not get relationships very well. They are one of those human things he supposes he'll never properly understand. They don't have any benefits, as far as he can tell.

Shredder looks a bit irate. He always looks irate. It's one of his human things. It amuses Krang quite a bit.

"You're right, I don't trust you," Shredder admits. And then he stalks off.

Krang is aware that humans thrive somewhat on their relationships.

And Krang knows he's only a brain, and it would never sit right with Shredder. He uses gloves, for gods sake. Krang hates him, anyway.

"Where's my body?" he demands, and watches Shredder recoil.

He isn't certain, but he wonders if Shredder is...not exactly frightened of him, but nervous at least.

8

Krang secretly admires Shredder's sense of power. He likes to watch his human pace about the Technodrome, under the false pretence that he actually owns the place. Most of the time Krang cackles and puts him back in his lowly place with a command or two, other times he'll just watch him. And nothing else.

Some days, when the Technodrome is flickering in and out of life, and Krang thinks that perhaps they are finished, he catches Shredder toying with some wires and gutting out his beautiful machinery. Krang yells and worries, until Shredder reappears with burnt fingers, and the Technodrome is glowing with renewed energy.

Sometimes Shredder is surprising. Krang tells him so.

Shredder just gives him a curt sort of nod. "It's nice to be appreciated,"

Krang tells him to bandage his hands.

8

When Shredder presents him with his new body, Krang is unimpressed but eager. It's not particularly pleasing on the eye, and Krang thinks it looks like that because Shredder is a spiteful, bitter human who wants to laugh at him.

But when Krang comes to, and basks in the delights of his new body, he notices Shredder's face, and it is proud and waiting for some praise, like Krang will make him feel good about himself.

8

On some occasions, Krang is reminded that he is quite helpless without his body. When he is alone on the floor, and certain his nasty human will abandon him, he feels strong arms lift him up and take him away, and Shredder has proven him wrong yet again.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Shredder says in a callous voice. Only because he knows he's got one over on Krang. And he knows Krang needs him in this moment. "Just don't expect a hug or anything,"

Krang isn't angry; he just notices the careful way the human places him back inside his body. He has careful and precise hands. Good with machinery, good with fiddly delicate things.

"Don't go wandering out of your body again, Krang. Especially with the turtles around,"

"I won't," Krang says. Secretly smiles.

8

He is not often all that wary, he doesn't have the human instinct. But Shredder isn't all that wary either when it comes to some things. It's his downfall, his little weakness. Krang hears they're common amongst humans.

Now he knows all Shredder's weaknesses.

"_Blasted_ turtles,"

Krang doesn't care about turtles, or honour, or revenge, or anything Shredder cares about. But it's nice to watch from a little way off. His human has a back story. Humans are complicated.

"Don't go barging in there, guns-a-blazing, Shredder,"

Shredder isn't very patient. And he doesn't really listen to Krang that well.

It's not that Krang worries about him. He just wants to make sure he sees him again.

"Bebop and Rocksteady are with me," Shredder tells him, as if that makes it all better.

Krang rolls his eyes. "go ahead, then,"

8

There are crackles and fizzes of life on the intercom for a while after that, but nothing else.

Krang is still not worrying, but he wants to know what has happened. He doesn't leave the Technodrome much at all these days. He has no reason to. He's comfortable, and Shredder is there to do all of that sort of stuff.

Now he leaves it, and for some reason forgets his foot soldiers. Maybe his mind is wandering. He's too intent on something. It doesn't happen very often. Krang likes to think he's pretty straight-forward most of the time.

Not now.

It's dark out there, and there are distant sirens. Krang is semi-aware that they'll be here soon. Bah. He hates humans.

"It's the boss, he's been badly hurt," Bebop and Rocksteady appear in a blur of shadows. Between them is his human, and he looks odd and different, just hanging there all limp and useless.

"Saki?" Krang knows Shredder won't answer him. He is familiar with human frailty, even if he can't really relate to it himself.

"He's hurt," Rocksteady reiterates, unnecessarily. "We better get him out of here,"

Krang does not enjoy Bebop and Rocksteady's bumbling hold on his human. He orders them to let go, and with his android body he can easily hold Shredder himself. Shredder is weightless and it's a strange sensation, because Krang always imagined him to be heavy and bulky.

Sometimes he thinks he might want to be human.

"Saki," he repeats.

It's almost comforting; as they tunnel back to sanctuary. He holds Shredder very gently. He knows he has to be careful now. Shredder does not stir; and his chest barely moves with the faint rise and fall of his breathing.

There is a strange feeling buzzing about Krang's mind. He isn't sure. Maybe he's panicking.

8

He puts Shredder on the operative table and punches frantic buttons on the nearby panel. It glows and feeds off information which he knows he must pay attention to.

These next few minutes are crucial, and Krang is half-aware that his brow is furrowed into a crease of concern. He doesn't care now.

"What happened?" he snaps at the two mutants. They are lingering nearby and they seem to match his own expression.

"Um. We got the turtles cornered, and we had the bomb all set up, just like you ordered," Rocksteady says. Bebop cuts in-

"But then it switched itself on and started to count down. Shredder saw it was connected to the Technodrome so he went back to disconnect it-"

Krang doesn't need to listen to anymore.

He glares at Shredder. He hates him for making him feel like this. But then he doesn't hate him really. That's the worst thing.

His android hand rests on Shredder's shoulder. Wonderful technology associated with his body allow him to feel the gentle pulse of life against his palm. Shredder is still alive, and that is something.

He whispers, and feels regret; "Seems I overestimated your body, Shredder. But I underestimated your loyalty,"

He hopes Shredder will forgive him.

Krang pushes a lever and a gush of electricity sparks up and into Shredder's body. Bebop and Rocksteady gasp, and Shredder's body jerks and gasps into life. Krang holds his breath until Shredder opens his eyes.

"You're back," his voice is warmer than he ever intended. He would have been embarrassed for it, but Shredder doesn't seem to notice.

He cradles his head and looks dazedly about him, at the Technodrome.

"Everything's...safe," he mumbles. And then he looks at Krang.

Krang's sickly sneer is almost a smile; "good work, Saki,"

Shredder gets up, and he's unsteady but is aided by his unabashed mutants. They know affection. Krang supposes it's because they were once human too.

"You should get some rest, boss,"

Shredder accepts their support, and Krang can only watch them leave.

8

Later, when the Technodrome's light is humming to the gentle tones of evening, Krang is with Shredder again, and they are both staring at the huge monitor and going through the motions of what they do every other evening.

"We're headed in the right direction, Krang. I suppose my mutants have done something right for once," Shredder looks faintly pleased. But mostly tired, a reminder of things that happened earlier.

Krang remembers the alarming buzzing in his mind. The blurred urgency and rush of time when he had thought maybe Shredder was-

He looks at Shredder, who isn't so much mysterious as he is cold and guarded behind that metal mask. Without letting thought interrupt his gestures, Krang puts an android hand on Shredder's shoulder and marvels at it's warmth, and how it is just alive. Humans can be quite wonderful.

Shredder turns and looks at him, surprised.

"Thank you, Saki," Krang says, not letting emotion break his voice. That would be too easy.

Shredder looks at him a little longer, and then he nods.

"I don't want to lose this place anymore than you do, Krang," he says.

Krang nods back, and he knows Shredder too well. Or perhaps he knows human nature too well these days. He wonders if he's developing his own weaknesses.

"Shredder, we _are _on the same side,"

Shredder's eyes seem to soften a bit; and then he shrugs. "I'd hope that's what you want, Krang,"

Krang squeezes the human shoulder a moment, hoping it's confirmation enough. He's never been the sentimental type, and lord knows Shredder certainly isn't.

Loyalty, or maybe it's just familiarity, is not something Krang grasps very easily, but he thinks he's starting to get the hang of it.

8888

8888

-end-

note: _It's nice to be appreciated_ -quoted from the series (Shredder).

thanks for reading!


End file.
